Love, Games, and Wacky Stuff
by Midget88
Summary: Takes Place the morning after "With Arms Outstretched"
1. Default Chapter

"Coffee, Love, and Everything Else"   
  
Author: Buffster   
  
Category: Mainly Nathan/Haley, but there will be some of the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters   
  
As the sun began to rise, sunlight slowly began to stream into her room. It fell across her and Nathan's face as they slept. Peace was a part of both of their faces, both had smiles full of content as they slept. Haley had her arms wrapped around Nathan, but now he was on his stomach sleeping, with her using his back as a pillow. Nothing seemed as if it could disturb them.   
  
The door slowly began to creak open. Struck in awe of the sight before him, Lucas Scott rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. He stood there for a moment, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him. He smiled softly and walked away, knowing he would be able to talk to Haley later on.   
  
Haley began to stir in her sleep and slowly began to relive the past few days events. Nathan. Nathan collapsing. Nathan coming to her.   
  
She glanced down at his face, he looked so content. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs.   
  
"I need a cup of coffee." She mumbled and turned the coffee maker on. She then went and took a shower and changed for the day. As she walked out of the bathroom, she ran straight into Nathan. He smiled down at her.   
  
"Hey." He said softly. She gave him a kiss and pulled back.   
  
"Toothpaste is in the cabinet, you can use my toothbrush if you want. It's the light purple one." She said, a smile forming on her lips. Nathan pretended to be hurt.   
  
"Miss Haley James, are you trying to tell me that my breath smells?" He asked, laughter in his eyes.   
  
"Yep." She said cheerfully and headed downstairs. Nathan watched her for a moment and went to brush his teeth.   
  
~   
  
"Cereal is in the bottom right cabinet. Bagels are in the fridge." Haley said, while taking a sip of her coffee. Nathan stopped and studied her, she was reading the newspaper while he watched her.   
  
"Haley.." He began. Hearing the hesitate tone in his voice, Haley glanced up. Her look softened when she saw him fidgeting. She got up and pulled him into her arms.   
  
"I promise you. Everything is going to be okay." She whispered.   
  
~~~   
  
"Dan, I don't care what you want. Especially since you do not care for me or your own son." Deb argued into the phone. Nathan walked into the kitchen and she stopped.   
  
"Dan, we'll discuss this later." She said curtly and hung up the phone. She immediatly ran and hugged her son.   
  
"Where have you been? Are you okay? Why did you just leave?" She cried. Nathan held his mom for a moment.   
  
"I'm okay." Was the only answer out of his mouth. Deb slowly nodded and looked at her son, a look of uncertainy came across her face. Nathan began to take in the scene. His mom on the phone withi his dad. Fighting. He looked at her.   
  
"Where's dad?"   
  
~~~   
  
"Well, Mr. Lucas Scott. You are quite the ladies man." Haley joked with Lucas at the diner. It was a slow day and Deb had called her to see if she would run the diner in the morning for a few hours.   
  
"Joke all you want. But it's a hard decision. Peyton..I have liked her forever and now she wants what I have wanted. And if it had been a week ago, I would have been with her. But now, there's Brooke. And I honestly do no know where my feelings for her stand." He said, leaning back, thinking about everything.   
  
"Luke, I know that whatever decision you make will be the right decision. It just comes down to the matter of who you think will make you happy." She said quietly. Lucas studied her. He wanted to ask her about Nathan, but decided against it. There was something sacred about when he walked into the room, and he decided that if he said something to her, it might ruin that special moment between her and Nathan.   
  
"Thanks Halz. I hope that you're right."   
  
~~~   
  
After Lucas left, Haley was wiping up the counter when someone took her shoulder and pulled her back. She was startled when she came face-to-face with a Scott. Not Nathan, nor Lucas, but Dan.   
  
"Hi, can I help you?" She asked politely. Dan narrowed her eyes at her and she felt a chill go up her spine. There was definatly something wrong with this man.   
  
"Yes. You can take your white trailor trash self and stay away from my boy." He said coldly. Haley watched him and realized what he wanted. He wanted to scare her away. Too bad for him she wasn't going anywhere.   
  
"'Your boy' just collapsed to you over-pressuring him. I think if he had to stay away from anyone it would be you. That's just my opinion though." She shot back. A surprised look came over his face. He was not expecting her to stand up to him.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. And I suggest you don't talk back to me."   
  
"I know what you're trying to do. Trying to scare me away. Truth is, I'm not leaving Nathan. And there's nothing you can do that will make me leave him." She retorted and walked away. Dan began to walk out when he stopped.   
  
"I warned you once and I won't warn you again. Stay the hell away from my boy or you will regret it." With that, the door closed behind him, leaving Haley in shock at what just happened.   
  
~~   
  
Nathan stared at the ceiling of his room. His arms were relaxed behind his head. His mom had explained to him what had happened that night with his dad and then brought him back to the hospital to make sure he was okay. He was there for about 6 hours until they finally told him he could go home. He didn't know how to react to his dad being kicked out. He knew he was going to stay with his mom no matter what. He needed to be out of his dad's clutches, because if he didn't get out soon, it would probably kill him.   
  
His thoughts then went to Haley. He wondered what his life would have been like if she wasn't with him, if he never asked her to tutor him. It would be a lot worse than it was now. She was the only thing that made his life worth it. Not basketball. Not Peyton. Not Tim. Haley James. Lucas's best friend. The girl who started out as a game, but became a soulmate. As if on cue, the phone rang and he immediatly knew who was going to be on the other line.   
  
"Hey, it's me." She greeted him. He smiled and she could hear it through the phone.   
  
"Hey Bambi. Last night was great, huh?" He teased. Haley laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah. We should definatly do it again." She replied.   
  
"Seriously Nathan, how are you?" She asked. Nathan sighed.   
  
"I'm better. Thanks to you."   
  
"No, not to me."   
  
"Yes. Haley, without you, I don't know what I would have done yesterday. You were the one thing keeping me from doing anything else bad." Haley sighed on the other side of the line. Her conversation with Dan kept going through her head. She wanted to tell Nathan about it, but she knew he had a lot to deal with already so she would put it on hold.   
  
"My mom kicked my dad out." Nathan said quietly.   
  
"Oh my god. Nathan. Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.   
  
"I think so. I think it's best that he's gone for awhile. I'm going to live with my mom. I don't know if this means their getting a divorce or what, but I know without my dad pressuring me, things should be a lot easier." He said.   
  
"It will be a lot better. There will be no pressure from him and you can find some happiness." She said softly. But she knew the truth that Nathan was just trying to hide. Dan Scott was not going to get out of their lives so easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Haley, can I ask you a question?" Peyton asked, looking unsure. Haley glanced up from her homework and saw Peyton's look.  
  
"Yes, you can ask me something about Lucas." She said playfully. Peyton laughed and hit her with a pillow. The girls were at Peyton's house because Peyton thought it would be fun to hang out and become better friends.  
  
"I'm going to assume you know about the other night when I walked in and told him how I felt and then Brooke came out of his bedroom." She said hesitately.  
  
"You want to know if I know how he feels about Brooke." She said cautiously, unsure of what to do.   
  
"I understand if you don't want to say anything. I just..I want to know if I have a chance." She said softly, thinking about Lucas.  
  
"Peyton, let me tell you something. You will always have a chance with Lucas. I think he is always going to have feelings for you, but I honestly don't know if you will get to be with him right now. Lucas..he doesn't even know what he wants. He has liked you forever..but now Brooke has entered the picture and his feelings are mixed up." She said, trying to choose her words as carefully as possible.   
  
"I know. Sometimes I really resent myself for not being ready when he wanted me to. Because now I just want to be with him, and I don't know if that will happen." She said sadly. Haley studied her for a moment.  
  
"Do not resent yourself, do you hear me? You were not ready and that is not your fault. Don't regret putting it off until now, things happen for a reason." She said. As she said that, her eyes caught the clock.   
  
"Don't hate me but I have to go. I promised Nathan I'd have dinner with him and his mom." She said apologetically. Peyton waved her hand, smiling.  
  
"Go, go. You're lucky Dan won't be there." She joked. Haley felt the smile from her face fall when that name was mentioned.  
  
"I am." She admitted. "See you later."   
  
"Thanks for everything, Haley! Bye!" Peyton called as Haley walked out.  
  
~~  
  
"So Haley, how is school going for her?" Deb asked.   
  
"Oh, it's been good. I haven't been getting a lot of homework, so there's not that much pressure." She said casually, "By the way, how do you like the diner?"  
  
"It's a lot of work, but I want to do well for Karen. Plus, I like meeting new people." She said, getting up to pour herself another glass of water.  
  
"Karen would be proud." Haley said quietly, and it was evident how much she missed Haley. Nathan caught the sadness in her voice and sent her an encouraging smile.   
  
"Oh Yeah, Karen would be proud." A voice said sarcastically. Haley looked up and felt a sudden tightening in her chest. There stood...Mister Dan Scott.  
  
~~  
  
"I love you too, Mom. Good-bye." Lucas said as he hung up the phone softly. He sat back on the couch and tried to get into his latest book, Brave New World. He liked the book, but so many things were on his mind that it kept distracting him from actually enjoying it. He just felt so confused about this whole Peyton and Brooke thing. He had wanted something with Peyton for the longest time, but Brooke just proved him wrong when he thought he had her all figured out. She wasn't what most people expected her to be. She was sweet, but not too sweet. She spiced things up in his life. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened it up to see Peyton.  
  
"Hey." He said surprised. Peyton gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked. Lucas stepped aside.  
  
"Of course." She looked around uncertainly as she walked in.  
  
"She's not here." He said quietly. Peyton nodded and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Listen, Peyton.." He began but was quickly cut off by Peyton pulling him into a kiss.  
  
~~  
  
"Dan, what are you doing here?" Deb demanded, anger flashing in her eyes. Dan kept his eyes set on Haley almost the entire time.  
  
"What? I can't join my family for a meal? Although, it looks like someone has quickly taken my place." He said coldly. Nathan shot him a death look, knowing where this was going.   
  
"Haley, would you mind leaving the room for a second?" Nathan whispered quietly to her. Haley hesitated but nodded, giving Nathan's hand a quick squeeze of assurance before standing up. Dan was at her side in a second.  
  
"No, no, Haley. Sit down. I didn't mean to interrupt. Would you mind if I joined you for dinner?" He asked, feigning sweet. Deb jumped to answer that.  
  
"Actually, Dan, yes we would. Now be a man and get out." She snapped. Dan stood up.  
  
"Deb, you cannot deny me the right to have dinner with my boy." He said. Nathan stood up and looked his father in the eye.  
  
"Actually, DAN, she can. No one wants you here, so get out before I throw you out myself." He threatened. Dan took a long look at him and turned around, giving Haley a "I-Warned-You" look and strided out of the kitchen.  
  
~~  
  
After the eventful dinner, Nathan and Haley went walking around.  
  
"So much for things being peaceful." He said, watching his feet. Haley grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her.  
  
"No more talking about your dad. Let's go out and have some fun." She said, smiling mysteriously. Nathan eyed her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"What kind of fun?" He said in a seductive voice. Haley lightly hit his chest and laughed.  
  
"No, no. Not that kind of fun." She said and pulled him along the street.  
  
~  
  
"Mini-golfing? Are you kidding me?" He asked dubiously. Haley raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"You are not telling me that you don't like mini-golfing." She stated.  
  
"Oh I liked mini-golfing..when I was five years old." He joked.  
  
"Your five year old jokes are getting old. Get some new material, Scott."   
  
"No, YOU get some new material." He said, smiling.  
  
"You know what?" She said casually leaning up closer to Nathan's face. Nathan stared down at her adoringly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your comebacks suck." She said, and grabbed two clubs.   
  
"Take your club, we're going mini-golfing."  
  
~~  
  
"So, what made you decide to go mini-golfing?" Nathan asked as she putted the ball into the hole.  
  
"This place is soothing for me." Was her only answer. Nathan laughed and pulled her to him as they walked to the next hole.  
  
"A mini-golf place is soothing for you?"  
  
"When I was 10 years old, my cousin, Sydney, died in a car accident. She was my age and we were really close. Well, after it happened, I didn't want to do anything. No one could cheer me up and the whole thing was just horrible. But Lucas..he came to my house one day and told me "You're going out Halz, and you're going to have fun, even if you stay in your pajamas"..and he brought me here. It was the one thing that was able to take my mind off of the accident. Ever since then, I come here and just play if I need to get my mind off of it." She replied, reflecting back on those days.  
  
"What if you don't want to pay?" Nathan asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Lucas set up a mini-golf course on his roof. It's not huge but it's nice. I go up there whenever I need a break." She said casually.  
  
"So, you and Lucas.." Nathan began and Haley spun around.  
  
"We're nothing. He's my big brother. Always protecting me, but that is as far as our relationship goes." The sincerity in her eyes told Nathan she was telling the truth.  
  
"You know what, James, I don't think I've felt anything like this before." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It's hard learning that your jokes suck." She said softly. She then took off running.  
  
"Oh, you're dead." Nathan said and started to chase her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 in the morning, but for some reason Haley could not get the sinking feeling out of her stomach that something bad was about to happen. Ever since her encounter with Dan at the diner, something was always bothering her. And then his dirty looks at dinner..she knew that he would never do anything to her. It's probably because I'm protective of Nathan and Dan treats him like crap, she thought to herself. She reached over the bed and began to dial his cell phone number: 525-544...she couldn't bring herself to press the last 4. She did not want to risk waking him. The shrill sound of her phone made her gasp and jump. She quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, almost afraid to hear who was on the other line.  
  
"Hey, it's me. I couldn't sleep, and judging from how awake you sound, I'm guessing you couldn't either.  
  
"Lucas, you scared the crap out me." Haley scolded. Lucas gave a raspy laugh. Haley immediatly froze, something was wrong with him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Peyton kissed me." Haley laughed, silently yelling at herself for immediatly thinking the worse.  
  
"And now you are even more confused than before." She said for him. She could almost picture him nodding on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yeah, I like her so much, but Brooke..Sorry Halz, let's talk about you for once." He said apologetically.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Haley said, but even as she said it, it came out unconvincing.   
  
"What is it?" Lucas asked, repeating what she had asked earlier.  
  
"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Nathan." She said sternly.  
  
"Please, please don't tell me you're pregnant." Lucas said, alarm evident in his voice.  
  
"No! God, Luke, what do you think I am? Stupid?! I was at his house eating dinner when Dan came in. He was crazy, Luke, and he kept shooting me these dirty looks." She said.  
  
"Halz, maybe he doesn't like you. Don't take it personally, that's just Dan Scott for you." He said bitterly. Haley fidgeted, tracing the pattern on her bed covers.  
  
"That's not all. Dan came into the diner the other day. He basically ordered me to stay away from Nathan or else." She said quietly.  
  
"He won't do anything. I wouldn't worry about it, it's just him being a jerk and trying to scare you away from Nathan. He realizes that you're probably the best thing to happen to the guy and he does not like that." Lucas said gently. Haley smiled softly.  
  
"I'm the best thing for Nathan?"   
  
"I never thought that these words would come out of my mouth, but I think you two are good for one another." Lucas said. Haley yawned, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Thanks Lucas." She said.  
  
"No probelm, I'm going to go though. Good night Halz, I love ya."  
  
"Love ya too, big bro." She said softly, hanging up the phone. She snuggled into her pillow, a grin still on her face.  
  
"We're good for one another." She said softly, before drifting to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Haley grinned as a pair of arms slid around her waist.   
  
"Hey you." She said, leaning into him.  
  
"Hey yourself." He said back. She tensed up and struggled to turn around. The next sight caused her to scream. The smiling face of Dan Scott was behind her, not Nathan.  
  
"Let go of me." She yelled and managed to kick him in the groin. Once he was down, she began running down the hall. Why isn't anyone helping? She thought desperatly. She swung open a door and was immediatly tackled to the ground. Dan Scott was on top of her, a plastic bag in his hand.  
  
"I told you to stay away from my boy." He yelled and put the bag over her head. The door opened and Nathan and Lucas were talking.  
  
"So that game tonight so be good?" Nathan said, stealing a glance at Haley. She struggled more.  
  
"Definatly." Lucas said.  
  
Both looked at her and smiled.  
  
"She's so pretty.." They said. Dan looked at them.  
  
"Go play basketball." Obdiently, the boys ran off, leaving Haley to struggle as air started to get cut off.  
  
"No!!!" She screamed and flew up in bed. She gasped and ran her hand through her hair, trying to get a grip. It was only a dream, only a dream. A strangled cry escaped her throat. She couldn't bring herself to cry, but all she could do was pull her knees up to her chest and watch the darkness around her.  
  
~  
  
Nathan watched as Lucas's car pulled up to school, he couldn't wait to see Haley. He had wanted to call her last night around 2, but figured she was sleeping. He watched Lucas get out and saw Haley and was immediatly worried. She had an over-sized sweatshirt with baggy pajama pants. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. But she still looked beautiful but Nathan couldn't help but be worried. When she came up to him, he was able to see the dark bags underneath her eyes.  
  
"No sleep last night?" He asked, taking her hand. Haley nodded.  
  
"Long night, have to get to class." She said, gave him a quick kiss and ran off. He turned and saw Lucas watching them. They exchanged a look and Lucas shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what kept her up all night either.  
  
~~  
  
In English, Nathan knew for sure that something was wrong with her. Not even half-way through the class, her head slowly fell to the desk, she was asleep. The teacher banged a book and Haley jumped. Everyone but Nathan snickered.  
  
"Miss James, I suggest if you want to sleep, then do it at home." She snapped. Haley mumbled an apology.  
  
"Or do it with Nathan." Sandra, a snobby cheerleader mumbled to Brooke. Nathan turned around.  
  
"How about you go sleep with another guy? Oh wait, you slept with everyone at this school." He snapped, suddenly feeling girlie for saying that. Sandra smiled coyly at him.  
  
"That's right Nathan, everybody." She reached out and tugged his shirt. He pushed it away.  
  
~  
  
"So you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nathan asked softly to Haley as he came up to her locker. She gave him a half-smile.  
  
"I just didn't get too much sleep last night. Had some nightmares." Hearing this, Nathan pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh well, there was this guy at school, I don't know who he was, he was older though and he started to kill me with a plastic bag. It just gave me the creeps." She said as cheerfully as possible. Nathan nodded, knowing there was something else.  
  
"Well, I would never let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know." She said smiling.   
  
"So you going to the game tonight?" He asked. Haley froze, thinking about the dream.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll go."   
  
~~  
  
"Haley, you're freaking out about nothing." Lucas told her after she told him the truth about her dream. Haley shook her head.  
  
"I know, Luke, but Dan just gives me the creeps."   
  
"He does to everyone. I'll tell you what I think your dream means. It means that you don't like the influence that Dan has on Nathan, like how he obeyed him to leave when he was killing you. It also shows that your afraid of Dan ruining your relationship with Nathan. Honestly, Halz? Dan Scott wouldn't do anything to physically hurt anyone, he's just good with the insults." Lucas explained. Haley grinned and hugged him.   
  
"Thanks Lucas. I think I'm going to go home, get some sleep, and be all ready for the game." She said, got up and left the table to find Nathan.  
  
~   
  
"Hey!" She said, smiling at Nathan. A surprised smile lit up his face.  
  
"You seem better." He stated. Haley grinned.  
  
"I'm still tired, but I'm going to go home and get some rest so I can be fresh later." She said cheerfully. Nathan pulled her into a big bear hug.  
  
"Alright, I will see you later then." He mumbled into her hair. He then pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. Haley pulled away and laughed in surprise.  
  
"Bye." She said breathlessly and walked away, a bounce in her step.  
  
"Let's Go!  
  
Shoot that Ball in Hoop!  
  
Swoosh! Swoosh!"  
  
The cheerleaders waved their poms in the air and giggled. Haley rolled her eyes and shared a look with her cheerleader friend. Peyton came up the bleachers.  
  
"Just between you and me. Your cheers suck." Haley joked. Peyton laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, Brooke makes them up." They both glanced at Brooke, who was laughing with Sandra.  
  
"I don't like her that much." Haley said.  
  
"Who? Sandra? Yeah, no one does that much. She can be a bitch." Peyton stated. Haley laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Can be? She was mean in English, but it doesn't matter." The time bell rang, signaling the start of the first quarter.  
  
"I got to go. Catch you later." Peyton said and went back to her spot on the team. Haley would never admit it, but she liked having Peyton as a friend. Even though she had Lucas, she always want a girl friend who she would feel comfortable enough to talk to. Although her and Peyton weren't too close yet, she could feel that Peyton was going to be a good friend to her.  
  
"Hey little missy. How's it going?" Dan Scott said as he sat down next to her. Haley froze, but kept her eyes on the game. Be proud of Nathan, watch Nathan, keep eyes on Nathan, she told herself. She watched her boyfriend make a basket and her heart soared when the look of pride came across her face.  
  
"He's good, isn't he?" Dan said, watching Nathan.  
  
"Yes, he is beyond good."  
  
"No, he's not beyond it. He used to be before you came along and ruined everything."  
  
"I didn't ruin anything. I'm helping him with his grades. That does not constitue as ruining him." Haley shot back. Silence stood between her and Nathan.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, but look at the truth. When was Nathan happier in general, now or then?" He said, and walked away. Haley turned back to Nathan, pondering the question.  
  
~  
  
"So, I saw you and my dad talking earlier, anything interesting?" Nathan asked as he played with Haley's fingers. Haley sighed and leaned against him, placing a kiss on his cheek. They were at his house after the game, watching "Pirates of the Carribean", although there was not too much watching on their part.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Basketball. You. How good you are." She said casually, trying to avoid the topic.  
  
"Yeah, I am good." Nathan said arrogantly, a cocky smile came across his face.  
  
"You're good for a boy, but we all know I could kick your butt anytime, anywhere." She joked. Nathan laughed and pulled her hand.  
  
"You wish." He said jokingly. Haley turned toward the movie.  
  
"Check out that Orlando Bloom. Is he hot or what?" She joked. Nathan chuckled and pulled her towards him in a loving kiss. Haley loved his kisses, they had so much passion in them. After a few minutes of kisses, she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I never thanked you for defending me earlier to Sandra." She said quietly. Nathan looked away.  
  
"You're welcome, she's not too nice of a person." He said, avoiding eye contact with Haley, which she noticed right away.  
  
"Nathan..did you..did you have a relationship with her?" She asked. He looked away.  
  
"Not completely. I..got with her one night a few months ago." He said quickly. Why was he so upset? What would she care if it was a few mo..it hit her.  
  
"You cheated on Peyton, didn't you?" She asked quietly, anger in her voice.  
  
"I did. It was a mistake, but Haley, I would never do that to you." He pleaded. Haley stood up.  
  
"And how many times did you use that line on Peyton?" She asked, Nathan pulled her back down.  
  
"Never. Look, Haley, I thought I cared about Peyton, but I did not care about her even half as much as I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said. Haley smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry..I just..I wasn't expecting that. I got to go. Bye." She said. Nathan pulled her onto his lap for a longer kiss.   
  
"Bye."  
  
~  
  
Preview for the next one:  
  
Sandra: It's about time to play a little game of truth or dare  
  
Peyton: Because we all know how well this game goes  
  
~  
  
Nathan: Look, I'm sorry, but things are different now.  
  
Haley: Oh are they, Nathan? Or is that just what you want me to believe. I cannot believe I ever trusted someone like you.  
  
*door slams*  
  
*cuts to Haley driving*  
  
*brakes screeching and a crash* 


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~~  
  
"If you don't want to go, then don't go. I'm not going to force you, but Haley, I would really like you to be there." Nathan said, softly taking her hand. Haley looked away. Last time she had gone to one of those parties, it had not ended well. She had fought with Lucas about sticking up for Nathan. Granted that was a long time ago, before Lucas even knew she was tutoring the kid, but still. She had heard so much about these parties, just thought of the party made her uncomfortable. But then again, she didn't want to disappoint him. Maybe she had judged his group to quickly. Plus, Lucas was going and Peyton would most likely be there. Two people besides Nathan that she could stand.  
  
"Fine. I will go. But if I'm having a bad time, I'm out of there." She said sternly. A smile lit up Nathan's face and he swung her around in a hug.  
  
"It wouldn't be a party without you." He mumbled into her hair.  
  
~  
  
The party was at Nathan's beach house again and the there already were tons of people there. 25 minutes into the party and I'm already bored, Haley thought exasperatly. She glanced over at Nathan, who was laughing with Tim about something. He met her eye and winked at her, causing Tim to mock him.  
  
"Oh, I think I will go wink at my tutor. Dude, are you playing her or what?" He asked. Nathan stared at him. Obviously news did not travel fast in Tim's world.  
  
"I'm dating her. You know, she's my girlfriend." He said. Tim studied him and looked back to Haley, who had left the room already.  
  
"And how did I not know this news?" He asked. Nathan shrugged casually.  
  
"Because you're an idiot." He said, his trademark smirk coming to his face to prove he was kidding.  
  
"Whatever. I would have never thought of her as your type." Tim said casually, checking out some girls that walked by.  
  
"What's my type? A bimbo cheerleader?" He asked.  
  
"Dude, you just burned yourself for dating Peyton. Wait, actually you burned Peyton." He said, trying to figure out what you meant.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Peyton isn't a bimbo cheerleader. She was one of the few who wasn't." He said. Tim nodded.  
  
"I guess so. I just can't see you with Holly." He said, taking another swig of beer.  
  
"Haley. Her name is Haley. H-A-L-E-Y." He said pointedly.   
  
"Whatever. You know I always figured once you and Peyton broke up, you would go back to Sandra, who, might I add, has not stopped staring at you and wants you." He said, nodding slightly behind Nathan.  
  
"Sandra isn't my type and that "thing" with her was a complete mistake." Nathan said.  
  
~  
  
"I'm having bad flashbacks to the last party." Haley joked to Lucas as he came up to you.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm trying to avoid both Brooke and Peyton." He said sheepishly. Haley laughed.  
  
"Good luck with that, considering both are heading over here right now." She said. Lucas paled and saw the two girls walking up to him.  
  
"Be in the living room right now." Brooke said coyly. Peyton smiled at Lucas and Haley couldn't help but notice the look Lucas gave back. Even if he didn't realize it at the moment, she knew Peyton was the girl for Lucas. There was something special with them. Something he could never have with Brooke. Wordlessly, Haley and Lucas exchanged a look of uncertainty and walked into the living room. Sandra stood in the middle of the floor. Haley was pretty certain that this girl could have any guy she wanted. She wore a black halter top with very low cut jeans. Hoop earrings were in her hair which was blond with highlights. She had sparkling blue eyes and was incredibly tan. Haley couldn't help but be jealous of her. This girl was more Nathan's type than she was. As if reading her mind, Nathan moved over to her and slid his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
"No Idea." Sandra clapped her hands and grinned seductively at the guys in the crowd around her.  
  
"It's about time for a game of truth or dare." She announced. Beside her, Haley heard Peyton groan.  
  
"Because we all know how well this game goes." She shot back to Sandra, who narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"Too bad. We're playing. Brooke, since your the queen of this game, you start it off." She said, smiling. Brooke smiled and looked around.  
  
"Lucas. Truth or dare?" She said. Lucas studied her, unsure of what to answer.  
  
"Dare." He said.   
  
"I dare you to kiss me." She said coyly, without waiting for him to answer, she pulled him to her. Haley glanced over at Peyton, who was trying hard to conceal her pain, but ended up slipping away.  
  
"Your turn." Brooke said to Lucas. Lucas shook his head no and Sandra nodded at her friend, Cyn.  
  
"Then you go." It was obvious Sandra had a plan to all this.  
  
"Fine, Nathan. Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Truth." Nathan said confidently. Nothing could possibly break him. Cyn didn't expect that. She smiled when she thought of something.  
  
"Fine..Nathan, why did you ask Haley to be your tutor?" She asked. Haley froze, this was a question she had wondered a lot about herself.  
  
"Because my grades were sucking." Nathan shot back. Haley noticed his arm tightened around her waist. Tim snickered.  
  
"Yeah, right. Just admit she was Plan B." He said. Nathan stopped in his movements. No, no, no, he thought desperatly.  
  
"What was Plan B?" Sandra asked, like it was a fricking game show.  
  
"Plan B in getting Lucas back. Nathan took his weak spot which happened to be Holly. It was a game."   
  
"My name is Haley." Her voice was a lot stronger than one would have expect it to be. But it wasn't welcoming, it was cold.   
  
"Oh is HALEY mad?" Sandra chimed in. Nathan stared at Haley, desperatly trying to read her emotions. She hadn't moved out of his arms..  
  
"And now you know why I didn't want to come to this party." She said coldly to Nathan as she pushed her way out. Nathan started to go, but someone pushed him.  
  
"I told you once and I will tell you again. Stay the hell away from Haley." Lucas threatened.   
  
"Stay out of my business. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Obviously it does if I'm the reason it started in the first place." He shot back to Nathan, and punched him and walked out.  
  
~~  
  
"Halz?" Lucas yelled as he walked out of the house. He saw her, she was sitting in his truck. He opened the door, put the key in the ignition and drove away.   
  
~  
  
"Dude, I thought she knew." Tim joked. Nathan glared at him.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face, Tim." He growled. He ran after Lucas, hoping to find Haley, but got there just in time to see his truck going down the street.  
  
"You're freaking out over nothing. She's just some girl. Now you can have Sandra instead of that Lucas's sidekick." With that comment, Nathan swiftly pulled Tim up by the collar. He pushed him against the wall and a gasp went through the room.  
  
"I don't want that stupid slut. I want Haley. The only person in my life I care about is her. And I swear to god if I lose her because of this, you will pay." He snarled and dropped Tim to the ground. Sandra made a sound of disgust.  
  
"I'm not a slut!" She protested. Nathan laughed.  
  
"Tell that to half the guys that you slept with." He said sarcastically.   
  
Tim stood up and looked Nathan in the eye.  
  
"No, Nathan, you don't get it. You can blame me for all of this, but I spoke the truth. It wasn't me who told you to play her, you came up with all on your own." He spat and walked out. Nathan stood in shock, the harsh realization of Tim's words hitting him.  
  
~  
  
"Haley?" Lucas asked, question in his eyes.  
  
"Just take me home, Lucas. I don't feel like talking." She said lifelessly. He pulled up to her house, but before she could get out of the car, Lucas pulled her into his arms. She let him, and breathed him in for a few moments.  
  
"Thanks Luke." She said quietly, and got out of the car. Lucas waved and drove off, leaving Haley to ponder her thoughts. She looked at her house, she couldn't go in just yet. So she ran in, took her keys and got into her car, driving away, knowing where she was going.  
  
~  
  
"What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Never shine through what I've shown  
  
never be   
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven"  
  
Metallica blasted through the empty house she walked through. She saw Nathan, sitting in the dark and anger blasted through her.  
  
"Scheming up another way to use me? How about now you try to sleep with me and then dump me? Think of the drama!!" She said sarcastically. Nathan glanced up, startled.  
  
"Haley, listen to me, I didn't.." He began, but she waved her hand and cut him off.  
  
"Didn't what? Didn't realized your actions hurt people? Please tell me what you didn't do, Nathan." She shouted, shocked by the strength in her voice.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but things are different now." He pleaded. A bitter laugh escaped through Haley's lips.  
  
"Oh are they, Nathan? Or is that just what you want me to believe? I can't believe I ever trusted someone like you." She said coldly. Nathan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Haley, I need you. Please, I made a mistake." He said, sincerity in his voice. Haley threw his arm off of her.  
  
"he's battled constantly  
  
this fight he cannot win  
  
a tired man they see no longer cares"  
  
The song echoed in the background and Haley sighed.  
  
"I don't care. Nathan. I don't care." She said quietly. He didn't know how to percieve this.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's over for good. This..I cannot forgive you for. I risked a lot to tutor you, to be with you, and it was a game. I never want to see you again." She said. Nathan looked away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You don't mean that." He said, his voice choked with emotion. He was losing her. The one person that made his life worth living. He couldn't lose her...he couldn't.  
  
"Good-bye Nathan." With that, she walked out the door.   
  
~~  
  
She drove off right away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her tears. She felt as if nothing mattered. Everything she wanted..it was gone. She had fallen hard for him, just for him to stab her in the back. The tears were falling faster and a sob escaped through her, her body started to tremble and she knew she should pull over, but just didn't want to. She started to blast the music, her vision blurry because of the tears. It didn't matter, there wasn't a car in sight anyways. She hung her head down for a second, but when she looked up, she saw headlights coming directly at her, she screamed and slammed on the breaks. She felt a car slam into her car, and pain seared throughout her body as her body hit the wheel and glass broke, and all faded away as she fell unconscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Nathan sat in the dark, his Metallica CD still blasting throughout the house. He had lost her. He never wanted to hurt her. True, before he met her, his only intention was to hurt her and Lucas, but the minute she agreed to be his tutor, that all changed. He could remember that night crystal clear. The knock on his door, his surprise at seeing. He was happy then that his plan would work, but the minute she told him the only circumstance she would tutor him would be if he layed off Lucas, he knew that she was different than any other girl he had met. It started from there where he began to develop feelings for her. It started off as friends, but it slowly evolved into something meaningful.  
  
And now he screwed it up. Truth be told, he did not regret the plan though. Because without the plan, he would never have met her. And if he had never met her, his life probably would have fell apart. But there she was..always being patient and listening...and actually caring. That was the thing that was so special about Haley. She cared. Except now she might not care.   
  
He wasn't going to lose her. Especially to some idiot named Tim who he still want to pummel the hell out of. He didn't know how he was going to hold onto her, but he was going to.  
  
~  
  
Her vision blurred in front of her. She regained conciousness, and did not realize where she was. Then it hit her full force as the pain came back to her. She was still in her car. She struggled to move, but the pain was overbearing. She moved her arm, wincing at the pain searing through it, and found her cellphone. 911. Must call 911.  
  
"911. What is your emergency?" The dispatchers voice came through"  
  
"Accident. Can't Move. Help." Haley choked out, the pain was too much to bear.   
  
"Ma'am do you know where you are located?" Concern in her voice. Haley struggled to look and saw a word.  
  
"Burber." She mumbled, her thoughts becoming fuzzy.  
  
"Someone will be there soon. Ma'am, try to stay awake. Please stay awake." The phone fell from her hands as darkness brought her in once again.  
  
~  
  
The shrill ring of the phone woke Lucas up. He reached over, figuring it was Haley, finally wanted to talk.  
  
"Halz?" He asked sleepily, concern still in his voice.   
  
"Lucas, it's Mrs. James."   
  
~  
  
He ran into the hospital, panic all over his face. He ran up to the secretary.   
  
"I'm looking for Haley James. She was brought in here a little while ago." He said anxiously.  
  
"Sir, please sit down." She said. Lucas stared at her.  
  
"Please, she's my lifelong friend."   
  
"We only allow relatives, unless there is a relative's consent -"  
  
"Lucas!" Mrs. James said as she ran out there, she looked at the secretary. "He's with us."  
  
The secretary nodded and allowed him to go back with the family.  
  
"How is she?" He asked, worried. Mrs. James ran a hand through her hair, tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"We don't know. I got a call from an officer. Oh Lucas, it was horrible. The first thing that came to my mind was that she was dead. " She cried. Mr. James pulled her into his arms.  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet." He said sadly, and he looked towards the doors, hoping for a doctor to come through. Lucas let out a choked sound and fell into the nearest chair. The door opened right then and he shot up. It was only a police officer. He came and took Mr. and Mrs. James away. Lucas watched the conversation, and knew something was up immediatly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked Haley's parents when they came back, They shared a look.  
  
"Lucas, her accident was not an accident. Someone crashed into her on purpose."   
  
~  
  
Nathan walked into the school, a look of weariness on his face. For some reason he had not gotten any sleep last night. The fight with Haley upset him so much. His eyes went to her locker, expecting to see her and Lucas shooting him glares, but they weren't there. Peyton came up to him, concern on her face.  
  
"How are you?" She asked softly. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Regretting a lot. I've lost her. I still want to kill Tim for what he did." He said, pain evident in his voice.  
  
"You're still mad about the truth or dare game?" She asked, confused.   
  
"What else would I be mad about?" It hit Peyton at that moment that Nathan didn't hear about the accident. He noticed her hesitation.  
  
"What is it, Peyton?" He asked.  
  
"Nathan, Haley was in an accident last night."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Halz. You got to do me a favor and wake up." Lucas pleaded to his friend. He held her hand in his. He was going to kill whoever did this to her. The cuts on her face. The impact of the crash caused her head to hit the steering wheel too hard, that's what knocked her out. The doctors said it was a miracle that she somehow woke up and called 911 before going back to being unconsious. He wanted her just to wake up.  
  
"Come on, Haley. You have to wake up because if you don't...I do not know what I would do. I need you. You're my lil sister and I promise you...I'm going to make whoever did this to you pay..they're going to pay." A tear streamed down his cheek and he roughly pushed it away. Her mom came into the room.  
  
"Lucas, would you mind?" She asked, guestering to her daugther. He stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Not at all." He left the room. He had a mission to go on anwyays. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~  
  
Nathan ran into the hospital, worry and panic etched across his face. He ran into Lucas and grabbed him.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you call?!" He asked menacingly. Lucas pushed him away.  
  
"People who use my best friend don't deserve a call." He said angrily.  
  
"You're just looking for an excuse to hate me. I made a mistake. I care about her so damn much and it pisses me off that Peyton knew about this before I did. Just because you're up her butt doesn't mean you should forget about those who care for her."   
  
"Those who care for her? Are you kidding me, Nathan? If you cared for her you wouldn't have done what you did." Lucas yelled. A secretary looked at them nervously.  
  
"You're going to get us kicked out." Nathan whispered. Lucas backed off.  
  
"This isn't over. But I have to take care of business." He said, eyeing the door. Nathan caught onto the look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. Lucas stared him right in the eye.  
  
"Haley's accident was not an accident. Someone crashed into her on purpose. And I know who it was." He said, and with that he ran out the door.  
  
"Lucas! Who was it?!" He asked, wanting to go with him. Whoever hurt Haley deseved to pay, but then he saw Mrs.James and ran up to her.  
  
"Mrs.James..I'm Nathan Scott." He said, extendning his hand. She shook it and he felt horrible. The poor lady looked as if she was going to break in any minute.  
  
"How is she?" He asked urgently. Mrs. James looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.  
  
"We don't know. All we know is that she still is unconsious. You can go see her." She nodded towards the room and Nathan started to walk into it.  
  
~  
  
Lucas Scott had a mission. This person was going down. No one hurts his best friend and gets away with it. The image of her lying in the hospital bed was still burned into his memory. She looked so beat up, so broken. He opened the door and pushed the person against the wall.  
  
"You son of a bitch. I know it was you!" He yelled in his face.   
  
"What are you talking about, boy?" Dan Scott spat, and pushed him away.  
  
"Just what the hell do you thinking you're doing, pushing me around like that. I'll have you arrested." He said, even toned. Lucas's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Go for it. The truth is, I know it was you who hurt her. And I'm here to let you know that you are not going to get away with it." He sneered. He shoved Dan one more time into the wall and walked out of the car dealership.  
  
~  
  
He stepped in the room hesitantly, afraid of what he would see. The next sight made him gasp out loud and made his knees weak. His Haley. His beautiful Haley was hooked up to machines, bruises all over her. A cut on her head. He pulled a chair up next to her and took her hand in his. He gently rubbed his thumb over her soft skin.  
  
"Haley, please wake up." He pleaded. He brushed back a piece of her hair and let his hand linger on her face.  
  
"I know I made a mistake. I always do. But Haley, I can't lose you. You are the one person in my life that I need. If I lose you, my life will crumble. You are wonderful. I'm sure you know this..but..." he choked back a sob, " you are the very image of perfection. You're sweet, beautiful, understanding, witty, any characteristic that is good. I promise you, I will be a better person. I will. Just please wake up. Please." He whispered desperatly. He felt her squeeze his hand and he jumped.  
  
"Haley?" He asked, uncertain. Her head moved to the side and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Nathan?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.   
  
"I'm here. Oh God, Haley, I thought I was going to lose you." He said, holding her hand to his face and kissing the palm of it. Haley gasped slightly. Images of the moments before the car crash came flooding back to her. Her fight with Nathan. The terror of waking up and realizing she was in pain.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I just had images..the crash.." she whispered. She saw the concern on his face and she couldn't take it.  
  
"Where's Lucas?" She asked. She could tell she hurt him, but she was still angry.  
  
"Something about unfinished business. Haley..please..I know you're mad, but I'm sorry. I am. I would never hurt you." He whispered. She pulled away.  
  
"Too late." She whispered.  
  
"Nathan, I would for you to leave."  
  
"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed, "Look Haley, I made a mistake. But...yes, in the beginning it was about using you, but the moment you came to my house it all changed. I knew you were someone special. I cannot lose you." He whispered. Haley looked away, tears beginning too well up. She forced them down.  
  
"Please, Nathan, just leave." She pleaded. He stared at her in shock, but wordlessly got up and left the room. The moment the door closed, Haley let the tears fall.   
  
~  
  
A few days later, Haley was out of the hospital. She still felt like crap and hasn't seen him since she begged him to leave her. However, she noticed Lucas was not his usual self.  
  
"Lucas, tell Dr.James what is on your mind." She said, poking his side. Lucas swatted her hand away, he was ticklish in that spot.  
  
"Well..Haley.."  
  
"Doctor James to you buddy." She said, cocking her finger at him. He chuckled.  
  
"I know who caused the crash." He said. Her face fell and her eyes locked with his.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dan Scott." Haley jumped up, anger in her voice.  
  
"Lucas, no. It wouldn't have been him." She said.  
  
"Halz, listen to me. He threatened you. Told you to say away from his son. And Dan Scott gets what Dan Scott wants, so I confronted him." He said. Haley froze.  
  
"Luke, please, PLEASE tell me you didn't do something beyond stupid." She said, begging.  
  
"I told him I know what he did. And you know what..Haley, he did not deny it. So that means he did it." He said, anger in his voice at the mere thought of Dan hurting Haley.  
  
"Lucas, please, just drop it. I'm fine now." She pleaded. Lucas got up.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? He hurt you Haley. He could have ended your life. And you don't seem to care about it. What are you afraid of?" He yelled. People began to stop and stare. Haley felt herself freeze.  
  
"I'm not scared of anything. Lucas, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't be quick to judge. And I do care that I could have died, but Luke, we can't hurt someone until we know it that it was 100% positive that it was him." She said. Lucas sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Halz. I just...I cannot bear with the thought of losing you." He said, and she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You won't lose me."  
  
~  
  
"Haley. Please talk to me." Nathan said as he came up to her locker. Haley sighed and studied him.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." She argued.   
  
"Fine, but take this." He shoved a box into her hand.  
  
"If this doesn't convince you that I care for you, then I guess nothing will." With those as his final words, he kissed her quickly. The kiss sent a shiver down from her heads to her toes. And with that, he left.  
  
~  
  
"Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby"  
  
I cannot believe I am listening to Britney Spears, now I know I'm depressed, Haley thought miserably. She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling and on her fall, the stupid box caught her eyes. She stared at it for a minute and got up and brought it back to her bed. Hesiating before opening it, she wondered if this would change her mind. She missed Nathan, there was no doubt about it in her mind. And when he kissed her, it made her feel so loved. God, she was sad.   
  
"At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will someday fade away"  
  
She studied the box contents for a moment, unsure of what to do. Inside was mix tape, a cracker jack box, the mini golf score sheets, the bag from they place Brooke sent them to, all these reminders of him. A note was underneath it all.  
  
Haley -  
  
Once again, don't say I never gave you anything. Your advice worked.  
  
Nathan  
  
My advice worked? She thought incredously. She saw an envelope taped to the bottom. She pulled it off and opened it. Inside were more golf score sheets, showing Nathan went there as well when he was upset. She fought back the tears and put her shoes on. She knew where she was going. 


	7. Chapter 7

am going to try to do the story in POV..just for this chapter. Let me know which side you like more, general or character POV.  
  
~Nathan POV~  
  
I watched the ball role around the outside of the hole. Frustration swept throughout my body. Why wouldn't the stupid ball just go into the fricken' hole? How was I so good at basketball but when it came to putting a stupid golf ball I sucked? I picked up the ball and threw it into the little pond at the golf course.   
  
"Stupid son of a bitch!" I swore.   
  
"Hey buddy!" I turned and saw a pimply faced, scrawny guy's head pop out of the window of the golf house.  
  
"This is a family place. Watch the language!" He yelled. I glared at him.  
  
"Piss off." I muttered. The guy stared at me for a few moments. This angered me.  
  
"Hey dumbass! Take a picture of me and pray you'll look as good as I do if you like staring that much!" I yelled. The guy glared and slammed the window shut. Good. Normally since I met Haley, I would feel guilt about making fun of people. Not anymore. Since I lost her, I could care less about watching what I say or do. When I had given her that box, I had really put myself out there. She probably enjoyed it, knowing I was hurting..I shook the thoughts out of my head. No matter how mad I was, I was not going to turn Haley into some bad person in my mind. She doesn't deserve that after everything I had done to her. She never responded to the box so I figured out two possibilities. One, she decided to throw it out. Or she never opened it. I sat down in the middle of my game and put my head in my hands. Since when did life get so complicated? I always was pressured by my dad, but it never affected me as much as it did this year. I want to blame Lucas. Blame the bastard for joining the team but even though I would never admit it, the whole reason this mess started was because of my stupid mistake of driving a stolen school bus. If I had never done that, I wouldn't have had to deal with Lucas. With my dad.  
  
Want to know something ironic? I wouldn't trade the world to redo it. Because in doing all of that, I found her.  
  
"Hey Scott!" I turned and saw her. How did she...why did she even come? I couldn't speak, I pulled my hands down from my face and stared at her. So many emotions were going through me. Happiness. Eagarness. Longing. Surprise. Confusion. I'm sure all these emotions played out on my face as I just stared at her. She looked so beautiful standing before me. He hair was down, and she was in gray pajama pants and a light blue sweater. All I wanted to do was to take her into my arms and hold her. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to do this.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised at how harsh my voice sounded. Her eyes widened a bit, but instead of stepping back, she took a step foward. I saw the hesitation play out on her face. She didn't want to tell me the truth, but she didn't want to lie.   
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully. I studied her, knowing my stare was cold. I couldn't help it. I started to let her in, but then this whole thing happened and my guard immediatly came back up. I knew it wasn't her fault, but what can I say? It's how the Nathan-machine works. I smirked inwardly at my corny joke. I'm starting to sound like Tim and be corny. I snapped back to reality when I saw Haley let out a slow breath and look around, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're doing here or what you want. But if you just come to tell me how you hate my guts, well I can wait for that later." I snapped. Defense came into Haley's face. Inwardly I sighed. I always let my mouth shoot off without thinking. When I was little my mom would always say "Think with your head before your speak" and my dad would groan and snap "Deb, let him do as he wants. I want my boy to speak the truth." and my mom would sigh and stare pleadingly at me. Yeah Dad, let me speak my mind, it's done so well for you.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Haley asked calmly. I let myself be lost in her eyes for a moment.   
  
"Because I can." The answer came simply. Haley sighed and took another step towards me.  
  
"I miss you." She whispered. My heart soared at these words. I had been dying to head them. I stepped closer to her, and tucked her hair behind her hair.  
  
"I missed you." I said, surprised at how easily she could make me into pudding. Was I the same kid who was so cold to her at first? Damn her and those brown eyes. I studied her, running my hand along her face. She closed her eyes and I felt myself lean down and press my lips softly against her. The kiss was tentative, but passionate. We fell more into it and I pulled her closer as we slowly came apart.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Haley. I wish..I wish that you could be in my life again." I said, feeling so weak. Guys aren't supposed to fall apart. They are supposed to be strong and all "I am protector." Not me. I've turned into Nathan Scott "Mr. Wuss."   
  
"Your wish is my command." Haley said softly. I took her hand and smiled down at her.  
  
"Let me walk you home." I said softly. She squeezed my hand and we both started on our way home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:: Haley POV  
  
After Nathan dropped me off at home and we shared a few earth shattering kisses, which might I add now, Nathan Scott is the best kisser. Okay, so I don't have a ton of experiance with the whole boy thing. I mean there was Joey Parker in the 7th grade. But I only kissed him because Lucas paid me 10 dollars. And it wasn't anything good. It actually ruined my image of kissing. No fireworks. Well, let me tell you, my image is restored after kissing Nathan. There is no word great enough to describe the way I feel about him and the kisses. Except for the fact that if I could kiss him forever, I would. God, I'm such a girl.   
  
Besides my whole little girly outburst, things have sucked lately. Ever since my talk with Lucas about Dan Scott, things have not been the same with us. Lucas is convinced that it was Dan who crashed into my car. Wanna know something? I do too. I know that I have no evidence nor does Lucas, but anyone who knows Dan Scott should be able to verify that this man gets what he wants, no matter the cost.   
  
I want to tell Nathan about this all. I know that it would only cause problems rather than helping. I mean, if someone mentioned to you 'hey, by the way, I think your dad tried to kill me.' What would you do? I can seriously see Nathan's reaction perfectly. He would sit in shock and denial, and then he would hate me forever. Okay, maybe I am being dramatic with the whole "forever" thing, so I mean "a good long time." Thing is, there was a point tonight where I wanted to tell him. I try to act like the whole accident didn't affect me, but it's a lie. The truth is, I haven't slept in nights and when I do sleep I have nightmares about dying. I'm paranoid every time I'm alone. I ran to find Nathan tonight because I convinced myself if I walked then something bad would happen. I fell onto my bed and pulled my teddy bear in my lap. God, it's like I'm a six-year old all over again. Hugging my teddy. The shrill sound of the telephone made me jump and gasp. I scrambled for the phone, losing my balance and falling off my bed.  
  
"Hello?" I said breathlessly. I heard a low chuckle on the other side of the line, causing a smile to light up my face.  
  
"Doing something bad, Halz?" Lucas teased.   
  
"You're such a comedian, Luke. Maybe you should go into showbiz." I said sarcastically. We both chuckled and for a moment, everything felt at ease. The moment soon fell away.  
  
"Haley, I'm sorry about the way I brought up the Dan thing." He said apologetically.  
  
"But...." I urged. I heard him sigh.  
  
"But, I know it was him and unlike you, I'm not going to drop it." He said. I knew that sound of his voice too well. It was the "I'm determined and there's nothing you can do to stop me" voice.   
  
"Look, Lucas, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want you to pursue this. That doesn't mean that I don't care about what happened, but I do not want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to deal with it." I said, realizing how pathetic I sounded, but at the moment I did not care about it. He's my best friend and if anyone hurt him, I would kill them. Which I guess is how he feels about me at the moment.  
  
"I understand that. I do. But..I'm pursuing it." He said, the determination still there but now there was a hint of something else in his voice. It was like a plead. To let him pursue it, but not to let it ruin our friendship. I sighed.  
  
"Okay. But I have one condition." Hesitation ran through my body, realizing what I was going to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to help you." To hell with hesitation.   
  
~~  
  
Lucas POV  
  
Shock ran through my body when she said that.   
  
"No." I said firmly. I heard her let out an exasperated breath.  
  
"Lucas, I'm helping you whether you include me or not. If I can't help you, then I'll do it on my own." She argued and I know she was not lying. I leaned my head against my headboard, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Fine. We'll stick together. Two heads is better than one." I said, using the old cliche. I could almost picture her reaction that moment. The victorious "I won" look. Damn her.   
  
"I win." She said gleefully. Laughing, I knew I was right about her reaction to it.  
  
"You wish. I am going to go though. Coffee, tomorrow?" I asked.   
  
"You bet. Night Lucas."  
  
"Good night Haley." With that, I gently hung up the phone, trying to ignore the immediate feeling of dread that began to fill my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have let her help me. But then again, if I let her pursue it on her own, something bad would happen to her again. And if anything else happened to her, I honestly do not know what I would do. But I do know something. Dan Scott did this to her. And I will kill him if the right evidence is found.  
  
~  
  
Nathan POV  
  
I couldn't get this damn smile off my face. My mom probably thought that I was on drugs again. I walk in the house with a huge smile on my face, it must have been a weird sight. I'm such a girl. Haley is making me this sensitive guy. I have to toughen it out. The phone rang - shaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me." She said. The smile lit up my face even more. I probably look like a fricken' lightbulb right now.  
  
"Um, who?" Playing it dumb is the way to go.  
  
"Funny. Miss me?"   
  
"Miss who?"  
  
"Miss them?"  
  
"What?!" I asked. She laughed.  
  
"You tried confusing me, so I turned the tables and look who won. That's right, Haley James with the gold." She exclaimed.  
  
"Funny, well maybe I'll leave you and your gold alone." I joked.  
  
"Maybe you should." She teased.   
  
"Nathan!! Time to get off the phone!!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I sighed.  
  
"Well maybe I am because I have to go." I said, the grin still plastered to my face.  
  
"Okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." She admitted.  
  
"I do have a sexy voice." I joked again.  
  
"Yeah, you wish. Alright, good night Nate."  
  
"Night." I wish my mom hadn't hung up the phone. Truth me told, I wanted to see if Haley knew any details about the accident. Because I am going to find the person who tried take her away from me. And I am going to hurt him.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
